Social networking services facilitate building of social networks or social relationships among members. Most social networking services require the members to register with the service and maintain a personal profile with the service. The personal profile often includes personal information (e.g., name, date of birth, location, phone number, email address, etc.) that may be used to identify the profile owner. Further, most personal profiles include an image of the profile owner.